


The great blanket war

by Zamietka



Series: Gintama shorties [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadtoki, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yorozuya Family, a bit silly but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamietka/pseuds/Zamietka
Summary: The kotatsu doesn't work. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Kagura & Shimura Shinpachi, Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi
Series: Gintama shorties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	The great blanket war

It was an average, albeit a very cold winter day. Shinpachi slid the front door to the Yorozuya office open, glad that he could finally be out of the chilly air. He was immediately met with the casual sight of Kagura munching on tangerines, sitting under a kotatsu with Sadaharu dozing next to her. Gintoki was on a stake-out in front of the TV news, waiting for his routine weather forecast.

"Good morning. I hope we won't get any outdoor jobs today, it's freezing outside."

"It's freezing inside, too. Close the door already," Gintoki grumbled in greeting, rubbing his hands together in a vain attempt at warming up. Shinpachi obliged, not seeing any reason to argue.

"This just in; we got a report of a terrorist attack at the Edo's main power plant. Temporary issues with the electricity across the city might occur," suddenly the bored tone of the news reporter caught the trio’s attention.

"Hm, I wonder what Katsura-san is up to," Shinpachi mused.

"Eh, probably something dumb. Depriving cold-blooded amanto of heating and making them freeze their tails off, or something like that," Gin answered half-mindedly, picking his nose.

The silver-permed samurai was still staring at the screen intensely when the lights and the tv turned off. He screamed in a high pitched voice.

"What?? No!! Give it back! The weather report hasn't started yet!" He started shaking the tv, scowling pleadingly at the black screen. Shinpachi tried to drag him off before the perm-head could actually do any real damage to it and deprive them of their usual entertainment for the jobless days. Not to mention the repair costs. They definitely didn’t have money for that.

"Calm down Gin-san. I'm sure the electricity will be back soon, and you will be able to watch the next one in peace." The samurai’s attention turned to the teenager at that. Shinpachi tried to smile reassuringly, but Gintoki left the TV and grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him instead.

"What if there is no next one, Shinpachi?! What if it's the total end of the electricity era and with it, the total end of television? The dark ages, the chaos and the pandemonium all over again?" 

"Oi," Kagura tried to butt in, but was promptly silenced by Gintoki's wailing.

"How am I supposed to function without seeing Ketsuno Ana's beautiful face everyday? Who will be warming up my depressing winter mornings with her smiles? It's too hard to function in this society like this!"

"Oi!"

"What?! I'm busy! I’m suffering here!" Gin snapped at the girl.

"The kotatsu," Kagura exclaimed in a grave voice, looking at him unamused. "Is broken."

It was met with disbelieving stares from the other two.

"What do you mean it's broken? It's the middle of winter! We will freeze to death!" Gintoki squeaked, grabbing his head in panic.

"It is very inconvenient..." Shinpachi admitted. "But please calm down. We will just wait it out under some blankets until the electricity comes back. It will be fine."

"The blankets?” Gintoki blinked, and then his eyes went huge as a realisation came over him. “Oh no. No no no, it won't be fine, Patsuan. See, among all these rags, only pretending to be the real blankets in our closet, there is... a special one."

"The ultimate Warmest and Coziest of Them All..." Kagura started nodding eagerly in agreement. "The Blue Blanket, aka the Blankie."

"And since there are three of us, all desperate and deprived of warmth, and only one Blankie..."

"Oh no."

"It means war. The Blanket War," finished Gintoki, closing his eyes, his face scrunched in a very serious expression. For a few seconds the trio was sitting there in silence, deep in thought.

And then, like an invisible sign, everyone jumped from their seats and raced to the closet to be the first one to grab the Blankie. 

Gintoki, while in the lead for a first few seconds, was immediately tackled by the other two, making him stumble and slam headfirst into the closet door, his head making a spectacular hole in it. Feeling Kagura's feet on his back he grabbed her ankles blindly and yanked her backwards, and allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction when he heard a loud thud and Shinpachi's cry as well. He took down two enemies at the same time! He could still win this! 

With a visible effort, he pulled his head out from the closet, few loose splinters getting caught in his perm. Not bothering to open the door properly at this point, he threw his hand through the hole his head had just made, and reached towards the light-blue blanket he had noticed in the darkness. Immediately he could feel the air leaving his lungs as Kagura’s well-measured kick knocked him down. Struggling against a foot on his back, totally grounded by the girl's immense strength, he could see in a corner of his eye that in that moment, Shinpachi managed to get up and actually grab a hold of the blanket.

"No! Leave it alone!" he screamed desperately under Kagura's foot, which caught the red-head's attention, and she quickly improvised a long-distance fighting tactic. She grabbed Gintoki's lone dirty sock lying on the floor and threw it straight at the teenager's face. Shinpachi screamed in disgust and immediately dropped the blanket in confusion. Kagura snickered maliciously. Nobody sane wanted to deal with the smell of that lazy perm-head's feet. She jumped to action, reaching for the fluffy blue blanket sprawled on the floor.

"The Blankie is mine!" The victory cry she let out was cut off when Gintoki and Shinpachi tackled her from both sides at the same time. They rolled on the floor together, all refusing to let go of the mighty cozy artefact. Soon the trio, the blanket and one stinky sock ended up becoming a tangled mess, unable to move.

"Well, I've definitely forgotten that this blanket was giant enough to almost strangle three people at the same time," Gintoki noticed weakly.

Shinpachi just sighed, "Okay... So, can we all agree to give up on this silly fight, peacefully detangle ourselves and just share the blanket?"

"I think so, yeah."

It took a few tries, but they've successfully managed to not suffocate and become free again. Away from the warmth of their bodies and the blanket, they could immediately feel the chilly air in the room.

Then, Gintoki suddenly moved and snatched the blanket back.

"Hah! I’m the blanket master!" Before the other two could make a shout of betrayal, he made a fake evil face and opened his arms wide, stretching the blanket open. "Me and the Blankie are gonna eat you two."

Kagura snickered in response.

"What are you, 5 years old?" Shinpachi asked, correcting the glasses on his nose, but he also found himself smiling slightly at the silver-haired samurai’s odd antics. 

Gintoki cackled evilly in response. "You’d better run away and hide on the sofa, before the blanket master finds you." 

Kagura outright laughed at that. She grabbed Shinpachi's hand and pulled him behind quickly in the opposite direction.

"Nooo, get away from us!" The teenagers ran towards the living room, Gintoki following close behind and cornering them.  
"And this way, you fell into my plan and have no way to escape my hungry mouth. Chomp." He tackle-hugged the duo with the blanket in his hands, pulling them onto the sofa. They all found themselves laughing at the absurdity of what had just occurred.

"I refuse to ever call you an adult from now on, Gin-san." Shinpachi wrapped himself tighter with the blanket.

"Why would you even call him that in the first place, stupid?" Kagura asked, stretching and snuggling on Gin's shoulder comfortably.

"Shut up, you two. As an adult, I can do whatever the hell I want. And that includes messing with you two however I feel like,” retorded the silver-permed samurai with a smug smile.

"That sounds kinda cruel when you put it that way."

"You just have to mess with him harder, Shinpachi! You're too kind for your own good!"

"Ohh, so now you two will start plotting against me? Can't wait to see it," Gintoki grinned.

“We can always mess your dumb hairstyle! Shinpachi, attack!”

“Gahh, noooo, please don’t make it even more puffy!”

The banter and hair messing continued for a little while, but they all were a bit out of breath after their earlier intense blanket war. Kagura yawned.

"Hey, I wanna sleep. Shut up already, you two."

"It’s the middle of the day! What if we get a client soon?" Shinpachi protested weakly.

"Who would want to move their butts here in such freezing weather? Chill, Patsuan. We don't know when the electricity will be back, life is boring, we might as well nap." Gin covered his eyes with the blanket, and immediately started snoozing. Kagura followed right after.

"It's impossible to fall asleep this fast and you know it..." Shinpachi sighed, but in the end, he succumbed to his fate, since he was also too cozy to resist the urge to sleep. 

The electricity was back soon enough, but the Yorozuya trio slept through it completely, snuggled close to each other under the fuzzy blanket, feeling warm and happy.


End file.
